User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Fanon Guy broadcast weirdness
Season 2 Aired as season 1 None. Aired as season 3 *Let's go to the Hop (6th June '02) *There's Something About Paulie (27th June '02) *The Story on Page One (18th July '02) *Wasted Talent (25th July '02) Season 3 Aired as season 2 None. Aired as season 4 None. Season 4 Aired as season 3 *North by North NickFanon (1st May '05) *Fast Times at Buddy Cianic Jr High (8th May '05) *Blind Ambition (15th May '05) *Don't Make Me Over (5th June '05) *Krazy the Bachelor (26th June '05) *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter (10th July '05) *Breaking Out is Hard to Do (17th July '05) *Model Misbehavior (24th July '05) *The Perfect Castaway (18th September '05) *Jungle Love (25th September '05) *Krazy Goes Back to College (13th November '05) *The Courtship of Chrome's Father (20th November '05) *Krazy Sings and Swings (January 8th '06) *Patriot Games (January 29th '06) *Chrome B. Goode, Part One (21st May '06) Aired as season 5 *The Marksman Strangler (27th November '06) *The Marksman, the Chrome and the Holy Fonz (18th December '06) Season 5 Aired as season 4 None. Aired as season 6 *No Meals on Wheels (March 25th '08) Season 6/7 Season 7 technically doesn't exist in broadcast order. Season 7 is spread through season 6 and season 8. This caused a giant blip in new episodes and there was only reruns until "season 7" aired. Aired as season 6 *Love, Jamtually (The dates are every week after September 28 '09 for all the episodes) *I Dream of Jesus *Road to Germany *Reggie not on Board *The Man with Two Krazies *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *Ocean's Three and a Half *Fanon Gay Aired as season 8 *The Juice is Loose (Every day after March 15 '10 for all the episodes) *FOXy Stacy *Not All Suklons go to Heaven *420 *Chromeroids *We Love You, Conrad *Three Kings *KM's Progress Season 7/8 Normal schedules were resumed in season 8/season 9. The "new episode every day" scheme for catching up is still used in season 7/season 8, later using a "two new episodes every day" scheme, and once, four new episodes. This season is also part of the "Krazy's Play Accident." Aired as season 6/7 None, obviously since season 7 doesn't exist. Aired as season 8/9 *Wacko is the New Black (November 22 '10) *Dial Nyan for Knockingup (November 26 '10) *Krazy Fanon's House of Payne (November 30 '10) Aired as season 10/11 *Krazy Fanon's House of Payne instead of Krazy's Play starting after the marathon (Several dates) Season 9/10 "Leggo my Nyano" is a very strange case. This season is also part of the "Krazy's Play Accident." Aired as season 8/9 None. Aired as season 10/11 *Internal Affairs (September 30, '12) Aired as season 11/12 None. Aired as season 12/13 *Leggo my Nyano (May 15, '15) Season 10/11 A rerun of "Krazy's Play" was aired after the season two premiere once by accident. Subsequent reruns air "Vestigal KM" after "Finders Keepers" and "Krazy's Play" was never seen again after the accident except a clip in a new episode promo and a marathon of season 10/11 and the first four episodes of season 11/12, which after it aired for the first five minutes, it was replaced by "Leggo my Nyano", then after the first five minutes of that episode, it was changed to "Krazy Fanon's House of Payne." Subsequent reruns of the episode "Krazy's Play" are replaced with "Krazy Fanon's House of Payne." This season is part of the "Krazy's Play Accident." Aired as season 9/10 None. Aired as season 11/12 *Krazy's Play rerun (September 29, '13) Season 11/12 The same accident as "Krazy's Play" happened to "Vestigal KM"; instead, however, it was aired as a rerun instead of "Krazy's Play" when that episode is reran, but after a marathon, it is now "Krazy Fanon's House of Payne." This season is part of the "Krazy's Play Accident." Aired as season 10/11 *Vestigal Peter (when Krazy's Play had a rerun until the marathon) (Several dates) Aired as season 12/13 None. Season 12/13 Aired later in the season *The Simpsons Guy (after Stewie is Encente) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts